Warriors: Silverpaw's Song
by BlueStar913
Summary: Silverkit is born in the worst sickness in all of Riverclan history. Sadly it takes her mother and other cats with it. Moonstar the leader of Riverclan begans to take an intrest in Silverkit changing her life forever. Starclan has big plans for Roseshine's kits and Riverclan will change forever.


Warriors fiction

Prologue

The mist hung low across the river. The whisper of the wind traveled across the camp. A beautiful silver she-cat walked though medicine den. Before she could open her mouth to speak a small ginger cat ran up to her.

"Moonstar," she gasped her fur all ruffled and mattered.

"Yes Hazelheart," Moonstar tried to contain her fear for the poor cat.

"It's green cough and it could quickly turn to white cough if I don't get the right treatment," Hazelheart's voice was filled with sorrow.

"How are they all doing?" Moonstar tired to remain calm.

"Well we have enough for most of the cats. . ." She broke off.

"What is it," The silver cat tilted her head.

"There is not enough catmint for all of them and Roseshine is refusing treatment," Hazelheart confessed.

"But what about her kits and Grayhawk would be devastated," Moonstar almost exploded. She had watched the young tom grow up and knew how much he loved Roseshine. The medicine cat could not reply and she looked down instead.

"Have you told him?" Moonstar urged.

"There's nothing to say," Hazelheart sighed.

"There is everything to say!" Moonstar yelled at the small cat. Hazleheart's eyes grew wide at her leaders outburst.

"I'm sorry my friend it's hard to lose a loved one," Moonstar paused looking for the words, "He should be prepared,"

Hazelheart dipped her head in understanding, "Your right. I'll tell him,"

"Hazelheart Hazelheart!" a young tabby she cat with a white puffed out tail.

"Yes, Cloudpaw what is it?" The medicine cat tried to remain calm.

"Splashkit just died," her eyes were filled with horror, "I couldn't save her,"

"It's ok," Hazelheart touched her nose to the apprentice's shoulder, "You did everything you could,"

There was a long pause from the apprentice as if she disagreed, "that's not all Hazelheart,"

"What?" Hazelheart couldn't imagine anything worse.

"Roseshine s-she has taken a turn for the worst. She can't even move and she won't take herbs for her symptoms," Cloudpaw chocked. Hazelheart couldn't reply.

"I'm sorry," Moonstar bowed her head, "Starclan protect her,"

Chapter 1

Awake

Silverkit wriggled around in her sleep bumping in to her brother and her two sisters.

"Hey quit hitting me," shouted her sister.

"Honeykit quit your yapping your waking up the whole clan!" her brother yelled as he shook himself awake.

"Calm down you guys," A tabby queen yawned.

"Mommy Mommy! Can we go outside?" Came the other kits in the nursery.

"Fishleap," called the tabby queen to her friend but the she-cat didn't reply. Her head remained tucked under her paws and her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm sure it's fine," Came the queen again.

"Yay! Thanks Smallstripe," The kits ran out off the nursery and into the camp.

"Will you be ok Fishleap," Smallstripe turned back to the sad queen but all she did was sigh.

"Can we go outside?" Goldenkit pleaded.

"Not until all of you wake up," Smallstripe smiled.

"Get up Silverkit I wanna go outside," Her brother pounced on her.

"Hey," she kicked him off, "I was having a good nap."

"Now let's wake up Heatherkit," Goldenkit turned to her with mischief in his eyes.

"You two go," Honeykit sat down, "When she wakes up we'll catch up to you,"

"Ok let's go Silverkit," Her brother raced out of the nursery.

"Slow down," She followed her brother out. The moment she made it out she blinked her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Wow there are so many cats," Goldenkit was as shocked as her. They had never seen this many cats in the nursery. After so the couple moons they had been there no one had visited them. Not even their Mom.

"Oh, will you look at that, Grayhawk's kits," Silverkit spun around to a huge dark gray tabby tom.

"Who are you?" Silverkit asked not fearful of the difference in size.

"I'm Shadefeather," He spoke softly.

"Well I'm Silverkit and this is my brother Goldenkit," She informed proudly.

"Lovely names," Shadefeather smiled, "Would you like to meet the apprentices?"

"Sure," Goldenkit nodded.

"Alright this way," The huge tom walked over to a moss covered den. The moment he did a pitch black tom poked his head out of the entrance.

"Shadefeather," he sounded almost confused.

"Ripplepaw," Shadefeather dipped his head to the apprentices, "Would you like to show our new kits around?"

"Yes," Ripplepaw held his head high and let his fur glisten.

"But you have a patrol," Came a voice from behind.

"Oh right," he sighed, "I'll see you later," Ripplepaw smiled and followed the gray she-cat behind them.

"Crystalbreeze is teaching him well," Shadefeather laughed.

"Hey what's going on?" another light brown cat walked out of the den.

"Ah Streampaw could you show these kits around," The dark warrior asked.

"Why Shadefeather you wanna get rid of them?" She answered playfully. Her just ran his tail down her back and laughed.

Turning away he called to her, "Make sure you get all your apprentice duties done too,"

"Icepaw!" Streampaw called.

"Yes," a light brown she-cat with a white muzzle paddled over.

"Wanna show them around?" Streampaw asked.

"Sure," the apprentice replied.

"Let's go," the light she-cat called.

"Alright," Goldenkit trotted over to follow them as they walked around the camp.

"This is the apprentice den. You'll be staying here in six moons. It's alright for comfort but I can't wait to be in the warriors den. . ." Silverkit began to daydream through Streampaw's rambles. She too wanted to be a warrior and she wasn't even an apprentice.

_Silverstar_

It had a nice ring to it.

They walked around the Riverclan camp and explored the new area's. Icepaw stayed pretty quite while Steampaw told them everything down to the best fresh kill.

"Hey you two your coming with us. We have to go hunting," called some warrior's in the distance.

"Oh that's our mentors Lightshine and Snowwhisker and it looks like we gotta go," Streampaw informed.

"See you later," Icepaw walked off with her friend and they disappeared out of the camp.

"Wow I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Goldenkit squealed.

"Apprentice try leader," Silverkit puffed out her fur to look bigger then she actually was.

"Yeah right you can't even beat me back to the nursery," Goldenkit laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Silverkit challenged.

"Oh yeah," He turned to face the nursery and got prepared to run.

"Ready set go!" Silverkit shouted and they bolted to the den. They ran through the warriors and began to slow as they got there. There chest heaving the managed to finish right in front of the entrance.

"Haha I beat you!" The she-cat cheered.

"Yeah but I'm getting you next time," Goldenkit raced inside.

"Wanna bet," Silverkit called after him and walked inside.

_I will be leader someday._

* * *

"Silverkit wake up," her father's voice began to shake her from her dreams.

"Huh," She opened her eyes to see him in front of her. He wasn't a very big cat but his fur was the same color as her's. Silver that seemed to glisten but right now his coat was dull and non-groomed.

"Dad," Silverkit yawned.

"Follow me someone wants to see you," He whispered and helped her up. She followed him out of the nursery and saw her siblings waiting at the entrance.

"Come on let's go," He summoned and walked over to another den by a fallen tree. As Silverkit got closer the smell got worse and worse. It almost smelled like death. Looking up at her father once more she noticed he too had the same horrid smell clinging to him.

"What's that smell," Honeykit scowled.

"Shhh," Her father softly silenced her, "Were almost there,"

They continued walking into the den until they were surrounded by the covered walls. The fear was overwhelming and began to drown her inside the darkness. The sound of cats coughing and wheezing filled her ears and she almost missed her father's words.

"Here she is," his voice was filled with love.

"Hello," came a beautiful voice.

"This is Roseshine. She's your mother," Grayhawk introduced. She lied down on the soft moss and her chest heaving quickly.

"Hi," Silverkit smiled unsure about the unkept she-cat in front of her.

"Oh your all so beautiful," Roseshine managed with her eyes filled with love.

"Thanks," Goldenkit looked prideful of his mother's praise. She purred at his arrogance.

"Remember when we were like that, Grayhawk. So young and filled with pride," Her voice was soothing and lovely.

"Yes I do," He pressed his muzzle to her shoulder.

"Well which one of you is going to be the greatest warrior of all time?" She questioned as Grayhawk lifted his head.

"Me!" They all shouted in unison. Both there parents let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Thats great. I will am so proud of all of you," she smiled and softened her eyes once more.

"What are you doing!?" Another cat trotted over there.

"We were—" Her father tried to explain.

"Do you want to get everyone in the clan sick? Get out!" She shouted again.

Grayhawk directed his kits back to the entrance.

"Goodbye," Roseshine whispered and her comforting voice drifted away into the still air of the dark den.

"Dad is she gonna be ok?" Heatherkit turned to him but he didn't answer. The Silver warrior remained silent and seamed to be completely submerged in thought.

"Grayhawk come on your on patrol," a grumpy cat called to him as he left the clearing. Instead of responding Grayhawk paddled slowly away and all of the kits watched him walk out of the camp and disappear.

_What are we going to do now?_

Author note: Yay! Just started my warriors fan fiction. Best series ever! If you liked my story so far leave a review. Pretty please! I'll try to post once a week but of I dont bother me till I do XD. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
